


Cirith Ungol...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [69]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds joy in the strangest place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cirith Ungol...

Sam sat in the foulness of the tower of Cirith Ungol, holding his master close. The floor was damp beneath him and the small room reeked of Orc, yet Sam felt only joy. Joy that threatened to burst his chest. He'd found his master! He was alive and safe! He was held now close to Sam's heart, nestled against him like a lost child who had been found.

"Master!" Sam choked. "My dearest master."

"Sam," Frodo whispered.

"You're safe now," Sam said, rocking him gently. "Safe in my arms."

And for that brief moment, the unclean tower became a paradise.


End file.
